


Días de luna llena.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feral Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Fluff, Full Moon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Días de luna llena.

Stiles se encuentra en mitad de una clase de Química cuando siente una mano sobre su muslo, intenta no sonreír delante del profesor Harris, pero es imposible cuando Scott insiste. Con un suspiro, Stiles baja su mano y la entrelaza con la del alpha, quien gruñe suavemente en voz baja como si fuera un ronroneo. 

—¿Mejor, lobo meloso? —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja, sabiendo que el oído del lobo captará las palabras. Scott asiente y se mueve un poco para apoyar su hombro contra la de su compañero. 

La clase sigue mientras Scott juguetea con los dedos de Stiles sin prestar atención, y en cuanto suena el timbre de la última clase, Scott se levanta y espera pacientemente a que Stiles recoja sus cosas. Nada más terminar, Scott le da la mano y caminan por los pasillos hacia la moto del alpha, se sube a ella y luego espera a que Stiles se suba detrás.

—¿Por qué estás tan impaciente? —Pregunta el humano cuando nota la emoción y los nervios del lobo, pero Scott solo sonríe y conduce hacia su casa con su animal interior tranquilo al sentir a su compañero protegido tras él.

Al llegar a la casa McCall, Scott le tapa los ojos a Stiles con una mano y lo guía por las escaleras sin decir nada, simplemente gruñendo o haciendo ruidos animales para guiarlo hasta su habitación. En cuanto llegan, Scott cierra la puerta tras ellos y destapa los ojos de Stiles, quien se queda con la boca abierta.

—Es un… ¿Fuerte de mantas? —Pregunta Stiles al entrar en el fuerte y ver que hay un montón de cojines, mantas luces navideñas por encima, e incluso una mini nevera, una televisión, una consola, juegos y un montón de cosas. —Oh, dios. Has creado una maldita guarida para mí. ¿Esto es porque esta noche es luna llena?

Scott asiente y sus ojos brillan rojos mientras frota su mejilla contra la de su compañero. Stiles suspira al ver que Scott está dejando que el lobo esté en la superficie y se prepara para quedarse dentro de la guarida-manta de Scott todo el día y probablemente toda la noche. 

El alpha hace que su compañero se tumbe entre unos cojines y luego se tumba encima suspirando feliz, comenzando a besar y morder el cuello de Stiles. —Yo también te quiero, Scotty.


End file.
